1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disinfectant bottle in which a disinfectant is stored, and an endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus in which the disinfectant bottle is disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes are widely used in the medical and industrial fields. In the medical field, since the endoscopes are inserted into a body cavity in use for examinations and treatments, the endoscopes are definitely cleaned and disinfected after use. In cleaning and disinfecting the once used endoscopes, for example, an endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus is used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-230493 proposes an endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus in which a flow path is formed without fail for feeding a solution held in a bottle into a chemical tank. The endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus includes a cleaning and disinfecting apparatus body and a disinfectant tray which can be pulled out to the front of the cleaning and disinfecting apparatus body, and the disinfectant tray is configured to house a bottle for storing a concentrated disinfectant and a bottle for storing a buffer therein. When the disinfectant tray is pushed back into the cleaning and disinfecting apparatus body, the bottles are disposed in a bottle disposing section so that the solutions in the bottles are rapidly fed into a chemical tank.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H 11-137506 proposes an endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus in which a danger that a worker may be exposed to the vapor or droplets of a disinfectant during replacing the disinfectant for example, can be avoided. The endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus is provided with a connecting section for connecting a top cover to a disinfectant bottle for supplying a disinfectant to a disinfectant tank. The disinfectant bottle has a mouth portion, and when the mouth portion is mounted to an attaching part of the connecting section, a solution in the bottle is fed into a chemical tank via a cleaning bath.
Such a disinfectant which will be supplied to a chemical tank is provided to users in a standard bottle which corresponds to an endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus, but in recent years, there has been a need for a bottle which has a larger volume than the standard one. On the other hand, there has been a demand for a more compact endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatus.